Amelias cousin or how Addison fell for Ashley
by endivie
Summary: What happens if Amelia brings her cousin Ashley to the practice and Addison and Ashley become great friends? Or is there even more? You'll see! (I know I suck at summaries, but please give me a chance) Rated T because of my extreme paranoia and I don't quite know were this leads us
1. A new friend

„Hey Addie, this is Ashley, my cousin from New York. Ash, this is Addison, my ex-sister-in-law and sister", Amelia said as she presented her a women slightly taller than herself with dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes tht were shining like diamonds.

„Hi", Addison said, giving the pretty stranger a smile.

„Hi", she responded, a smile bringing that pretty face she had even more to shine.

And before Addsion knew, she was pulled into a light hug.

Normally she would have thought this was awkward, but somehow she liked being so close to the other women. _What? Why was I thinking that?, _Addison scolded herself while she blushed. From the first moment she had known that there was something about this women. She had just not known what it was.

So that had been the first time Addison met Ashley. In the following months, they became great friends, as Amelia had known it. But it was more than that. Everytime Addison was close to her new best friend, she would feel as safe as nowhere else and everytime Ash was over, she hoped they would fall asleep watching a movie and holding each other as it sometimes happened.

Ash was someone who woul keep even your dirtiest secrets and who would hold you tight and cuddle with you if you had a bad nightmare. Even in the bad times she would be there with you and hold your hand as long as you would want her to and even if you didn't she could take all you would throw at her to make you feel better. To say it all: she was perfect. At lest Addison thought so because she could go on with all the good sides of her new friend for ages.

**And, how did you like it? I know this is pretty short but I would appreciate any reviews! This is my first english fanfiction so please be nice :)**

**I think I'm gonna update pretty soon so you get a better insight in the story :)**


	2. Mess and breakfast

„Hey honey, good morning", Ashley yawned at her while trying to ge her messy hair in a tight bun. That didn't went quite well, but Addison thought it looked incredibly cute. _Wait, what was that?, _she frowned at herself.

„You wanna have a coffee?", Ashley asked as she put some bread in the toaster and got some butter from the fridge.

„Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to look reasonably acceptable without some", Addison answered while looking down at her big grey shirt and boxers.

„Well, you could just go as the hot mess you are right now...", Ashley winked while turning the coffe machine on.

Addison couln't help but blush, but tried to hide it from the other women who was busy making some bacon.

„You don't have to make me breakfast every day, I'm perfectly able to do that by myself!", Addison pointed out while she poured the hot coffe in their mugs.

„I know, but it's the least I can do for you, I mean you're letting me stay here and that for free since Amelia's new appartement is a complete mess. She hasn't unpacked more than two boxes and she's only been eating ice-cream for two months, since she moved in."

„You've got a point there. But still, you're my guest and I'm supposed to do that", the doctor said as she stood next to her best friend and grabbed the pan from her. Their hands barely touched for a second but Addison enjoyed feeling the somehow cool but somehow really hot skin. It send shivers up her spine and made quite some goosebumps on her arm.

„Are you cold?", Ashely asked concerned, leaning closer to Addison.

„No, I'm perfecly fine, thank you", she said but beeing so close to Ashley again didn't help much. As she soon found out, freezing was a good thing, at least if you were close to Ashley. Because just mentioned woman placed herself behind Addison, covering the smaller woman's body with her's, placing her hands on Addisons's arms and her head on Addisons's left shoulder. Addison flinched at the sudden contact.

„I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I should've asked. Is it okay for you?"

„Yeah, of course. It's much better right now"

They stayed in that position for some time.

Addison felt Ashley's warm breath rush over her neck, making her shiver again while she felt the strong and steady heartbeat of the other woman's heart against her back. This was one of the moments she felt really safe, because being in Ashley's arms no one could hurt her, she knew perfectly well that her friend would protect her from all the bad things out there. In Ashley's arms, Addison felt home.


	3. Coffee and girltalk

„Here, I brought you some coffee", Ashley said later that day while walking into Addisons's office, giving her a bright smile.

„You having a good time, huh?", Addison asked, taking the coffe with a nod.

„Did I just hear the word coffee?", Amelia asked, putting her head in Addison's office.

„Yeah sweetness, but I've only got two hands. You can still have my coffee, I don't mind"

„Yay!"

Amelia took the cup with two hands, sipping the hot coffee away happily.

Ashley just grinned, turning to Addison: „Hey have you heard, there'll be a party at one of the docks tonight, you wanna come?"

Addison made a face while Amelia kept drinking so she didn't have to answer.

„Oh come on guys, this will be fun! Addie, please! Amelia? I promise it'll be really great!"

Addison and Amelia still didn't look very conviced, so Ashley made another try:

„Hey you two, there'll be some hot drunk guys tonight..."

„How did you find out about the party, Ash?", Amelia asked her cousin curious.

„You know, there was this freakin' hot guy at the coffe stand and I heard him talk about it. I mean we could all do with getting drunk and getting laid, can't we?"

The last sentence somehow hurt Addison. She didn't like the perpective of Ashley having sex with some guy, being drunk didn't make it any better! But of course, she just mind because Ashley was her best friend and she cared about her. Right?

She had to protect her best friend from being used! Right?

That's why she finally said: „Yes!" to a very happy Ashley while Amelia gave her a confused look. Addison had never been the party type, at least not since she had been a teenager and Amelia knew that just too well. But anyways, she could ask Addie later what that had been about, now she told her cousin she'd come to.

Ashley almost looked like a kid at christmas, Amelia had to admit, but she had always known that Ashley was a really really party addict.

„Hey, what are you guys talking about?", Pete asked, standing in the doorway.

„You know, just having some little girltalk while drinking my coffee", the blonde answered while giving Amelia, who started giggling, a funny look.

„Alright, I'm just gonna...", Pete excused himself, looking somehow uncomfortable.

The three women in Addison's office spend some more time gossiping about everything and everyone, enjoying their unimportant, normal conversation before deciding that Amelia would come over to Addisons house that evening, so that the three of them could go to the party together.

* * *

**I know, this is pretty short and I'm terribly sorry for that but I promise, the next one will be longer, though splitted in two parts. I would be really happy about any reviews, positive or negative, cause this is my first english fanfic and I'd like to know how you like it. I'll post the next chapter next week, cause tonight I'm going on vacation :)**


	4. Partytime part 1

So in the beginning I'd like to thank for my first review, that's awesome! It's a longer chapter, but anyway enjoy it ;)

* * *

Later that evening, Ashley knocked on Addison's door.

„Hey, it's me, Ash, you ready?"

„Almost. Come in anyway!", Addison called back.

Ashley opened the door and saw her best friend standing in front of the mirror.

„Could you close the zipper?", Addison asked while she plait her hair into a neat braid.

„Yeah, of course"

Seconds later, Addison felt cold fingertips, pressing softly against the skin, while the zipper of her blue dress with some nice décolleté was being closed.

After that, she felt arms around her waist, pulling her close and Ashley's head rested once more on Addison's shoulder, her eyes scanning the mirror in front of her.

„We have a huge pretty-alert here", she said with a grin, making Addison blush, who turned in her arms looking down at her and became red again because she really, really liked what she saw;

Ashley wore a black, strapeless dress with a lanyard around her waist. Her outfit was even sparkling in the dim light of the room.

„Same over here", the redheaded surgeon finally managed to say although her breath had been taken away from her for a few seconds.

Ashley gave her a broad smile and then took her hand -their hands fitted together perfectly by the way- and led her downstairs, not a moment too late because the doorbell rang in that exact second.

„That'll be Ames", the blonde said excitedly while she practically ran towards the front door, pulling it open with a wink.

„Hey!", she greeted her cousin, who wore a beautiful dark red dress with black highheels and then turned and shouted: „C'mon Addie, get your pretty ass over here, we're getting late!"

„Ash, just calm down, I'm on the way", the redhead responded quite stressed.

She snapped her clutch while coming down the hall and closing the door after following her two friends outside.

„Where exactly are we going sweetie?", Addison asked, really liking the new pet name for her best friend.

„Well, I called us a taxi and told the driver the adress, so you shall see pretty soon", Ashley responded with a mysterious smile.

When the taxi arrived at the right dock, the three women stepped out and into a very new looking club that was already half full.

Ashley and Amelia were directly falling in love with it, Addison wasnt quite sure what to think.

When they made their way through the crowd to the bar, they each took a bar stool and ordered a drink, Addison and Ashley choosing vodka tonic while Amelia prefering a coke.

Siiping their drinks they looked around the club, mostly looking for hot guys though Addison rather thought of a reason for them to leave early, early enough so Ashley would not find a hot guy to go home with.

Amelia finally nudged her cousin in the ribs, pointing in the direction of a goodlooking young mn about her age.

Ashley just smiled, told them to wait and went towards him, her body language very flirty now. She spoke to him some seconds, blinking her smokey eyes and smiling shyly at him -making a perfect show while Addison felt a stitch at her chest- before turning back and bringin him to the two other women giving Amelia a wink and thumbs up.

„Well girls, this is Tom. Tom, this is Addison and my cousin Amelia, the kick-ass neurosurgeon I told you about."

„Hey, finally somone who is cool enough to drink a coke in a hip club! Can I get you another one and kidnap you from your group?"; Tom flirtet obviously.

„Yeah, that sounds really good. See you, girls", Amelia said and followed him with a smirk while Ashley seemed pretty pleased with herself.

„How have you done that?", Addison asked conversationnally, but with a hint of curiosity.

„Big big secret"; Ashley winked just to switch the theme completely a second later:

„Is there any guy of your choice? I'll get you whoever you want, I promise and if it's George Clooney in person!"

Addison shifted uncomfortably on her bar stool. She didn't want to hang out with a guy, the object of her interest was standing right in front of her.

„Uhm, I don't know now, haven't decided yet"; she therefore said, hoping to get some extra time with Ashley.

„Alright, tell me when you choose", the blonde said with a small smile, „you mind me enjoying myself?" She was already heading in the direction of some hot guys.

„Of course not. Have fun!"; Addison replied with a forced smile while her insides were shouting:_ No! No! She's gonna have sex with someone! She's gona have sex with someone! Stop her!_

But she told herself:_ Alright Montgomery, just realx, everything is perfectly fine, I'm just worried about my best friend, but it's okay, she's fine!_

If she would just believe it!

* * *

**So I'm finally back from Turkey. It was really fun :)**

**But now I'd like to know how you like it; good? okay? horrible?**


	5. Partytime part 2

**So here's finally a new chapter! :) I think I'm going to update once or twice a week, monday or tuesday, because I'm pretty busy right now ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and let me now how you like it :)**

* * *

Addison watched Ashley closely as she was obviously flirting with some guys but showed particular interest in a handsome guy with short brown hair in a night blue shirt.

_Oh come on, he doesn't look SO good._

Addison watched her best friend throw her hair back, wink at him, scoot closer and closer and touch his arm softly while pretty sure she was talking in a hoarse, sexy voice.

She alwys did that. It was her scam and Addison knew it just too well.

Ashley probably had sex with more men in two months in Addison's house, than the redhead had in the whole time that she had lived there.

_But that does not mean she's going to do it with him, right?_

When she turned back after ordering another drink her best friend had vanished and so had her accompaniment.

Addison directly felt her heart sink in her chest. _Okay, calm down, she's your best friend, you want her to be happy, but you're worried. That's it._

She would see the blonde again in the morning, happily and with _just-fucked_ _hair_.

The neonatalsurgeon fought the urge to curse that guy Ashley went with though it wasn't his fault at all. _Remember, just because you're worried!_

She angrily sipped her drink through pursed lips, trying not to think about what they were just doing.

After some minutes, she felt someone touch her arm, the hopeful thought it could be Ashley was destroyed seconds later when she heard a male voice say: „Hey!"

She turned and said „Hi", not even trying to sound interested at all.

„You know, I've been watching you all evening long. You seem nice, can I offer you the next drink?"

The guy seemed nice too, but Addison still wasn't in flirt mood, so she smiled and answered: „That's really kind and you seem very nice, too but I'm not interested at the moment, sorry."

The guy made a face: „Can't I persuade you? I'm James, by the way, what's your name?"

The redhead smiled again. „Addison, but really, you can't."

„Please Addison, don't be slowpoke!"

„I'm really sorry, I am, but still, I'm not interested" _Can't you please leave? I'm really not in the mood. My best friend is having pretty sure sex with that stupid guy right now, I don't need any more drinks! I want to go home!_

„Oh c'mon! Please, we could-"

The man was starting to get on Addison's nerves, so she interrupted him: „I said I'm not interested and I'm sorry, but can you please leave me alone?"

Now, James was getting angry. „That's no very friendly, is it? I offered you a drink and you send me away!"

„James, please-"

„No, you don't want a drink, alright, we'll skip that and do what's coming after!"

Only then, Addison recognised the man to be pretty drunk.

„I'm sorry, again, but please leave me alone, I-" _Oh shit, what have I done now? I hope he's not too angry... Well done Montgomery, again, well done!_

But he already grabbed her wrist and he was awfully strong.

Addison tried do defend herself. „Stop, please, get off me!"

But he was just laughing and kept pulling her to the exit.

„Stop, let me go! Please!"

„You're not going anywhere but with me!", he grinned.

„Get your hands off me! Help! I don't want to go with you!" _What is he going to do to me? I'm sure he won't be too nice to me now... crap! What can I do?_

James heard her perfectly well but prefered ignoring her now. It was Addison's bad luck it was so loud in the club because nobody else could hear what the desperate neonatalsurgeon shouted.

She was getting really scared, the exit coming closer and closer and she was just too weak to free herself. She made another try to wrestle free but even in his drunken state James was very strong and she failed. _Oh no, this is really getting serious! He's just too strong! Damnit Addison, do something, anything! But I'm too weak! I'm to weak, I can't do anything!_

The redhead was panicking. There was nothing she could do, this man was able to do anything with her, even if she wasn't willing.

She was about to give up into her fade when she suddenly heard someone say: „Hey! You! Get your hands off her!"

And when James turned, a fist would hit him hard. Hard enough to knock him out and hard enough he would have a fun time with his nose being broken and crooked.

At the sudden loss of pull, Addison wavered and almost fell, just to be caught shortly to the ground by Ashley, who had a very worried expression in her beautiful grey-blue eyes.

„Are you okay? When I came out of the toilets you were gone, I couldn't see you. I'm so sorry I didn't find you earlier, I really am, Addie!"

When Addison didn't do anything but stare, lost in those amazing eyes of the other woman, Ashley pulled her up, her voice as soft as Addison had never heard it before: „C'mon, we're gonna get you home, you need some rest."

* * *

**So, drama drama, huh?**

**Oh, some information about the practice in my story:**

**Working in the practice are: Addison, Amelia, Pete, Sam, Charlotte, Cooper and Violet (Naomi's gone, Dell's dead)**

**Sam is NOT working at St. Ambrose (because Ashley does)**

**Amelia and Addison are not _that_ close (I do like their friendship of course, but I think it will be better for the story if they are not that close)**

**Alright, couples: Pete and Violet, maybe later Charlotte and Cooper **


	6. The morning after

**I promised you a new chapter, so here it is! A lil' flashback, just because I like flashbacks so much :D **

* * *

Addison suddenly felt very exhausted. She was dying for some rest, her whole body just felt limb and she was so confused.

All that she could think now was that Ashley had saved her. She had knocked this guy out and now she was carrying her out of the club.

Addison wasn't ready to admit it, but she was really enjoying the sensation of their bodys being so close.

She could smell her best friends typical rose scent, so warm and sweet, Addison felt like an addicted on drugs.

A few minutes later she was sitting in a taxi without realizing it and on the blondes lap.

During the whole ride, Ashley apologized over and over again for bringing Addison to the club. She thought it was her fault and that it had been stupid, that she should have stayed with Addison and that she should learn to grow up.

The redhead didn't think it was her fault at all; it could have happened in any club and she couldn't help but be a bit glad that it happened, because right now, she was in these strong arms, safe and well protected and taken care of.

When they arrived at Addisons house, she was lifted up again and carried to the bedroom, where Ashley placed her on the bed carefully. Before she even noticed, before Ashley had reached the other side of the bed, Addison was fast asleep.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

„_What are you doing? I mean, what is your job?", Addison asked the blonde haired beauty next to her trying not to stare too much._

_She heard a melodious laughter, matching the voice and directly fell for it._

„_I'm sure you know who I am as soon as you know my entire name. I'm Ashley L. Willams."_

_Addison's jaw dropped. „You're Ashley L. Williams?! THE Ashley L. Williams?!"_

_Again this melodious laughter. „Yeah, I guess so"_

„_But...but you're one of the worlds most famous and best heart-thorax surgeons! I read a lot about you in journals! You're amazing! What are you doing here?"_

„_Thanks for the compliment. I was offered a job here, you know? Travelling around the world is nice, but I think I want to settle. I'm not 20 anymore", Ashley L. Willams answered with a grin._

„_By the way, you're not an empty book either! Addison Forbes Montgomery, eh? The renowned neonatalsurgeon with two doctor titles. It's a rare honour to meet a woman with two titles, an equal. Amelia told me a lot about you. Shame we didn't meet yet, I mean you've been married to my cousin and you're one of Ames friends. She's fond of you, did you know that?-"_

„_Suck it, Ash!", Amelia interrupted her, blushing to tomato colour._

„_Never mind", the heart-thorax surgeon went on: „I hope we'll get to work together. It was very nice meeting you, but I have to go, Charlotte King wants to speak to me and I've heard she hates unpunctual people. Well, if I think about it, she has to love my work or I don't stand a chance", she said with a wink, shaking Addison's hand._

„_Yeah. I hope we work together soon, too. Bye", the redhead said sheepishly, trying to get a grip on herself as she watched this amazing woman walk away. Damn is she pretty!, she thought. And she knew me! One of the best surgeons in the world knows my name. Thinking this, she felt as great as never before. She just had to get to know her!_

* * *

When Addison woke up the next morning, she didn't know why she had dreamed of their first talk, but she didn't care, she was laying in Ashleys arms, cuddled up against her side as close as possible.

„You awake?", she suddenly heard the blonde whisper.

„Yeah", she yawned, not yet willing to move.

When Ashley did, she suddenly noticed: they were both just wearing underwear! The following question was just logical: What had happened last night?!

„What's it?", The heart-thorax surgeon asked as she felt her best friend stiffen.

„Wha-What happened last night?"

„You don't remember? Maybe better! This guy tried to take you home, I knocked him out, you got half unconscious and I brought you home. Oh and I undressed you, you directly fell asleep, I hope you don't mind?" Ashley was looking a bit guilty now.

„N-No, I don't. Thanks. I mean for saving me and bringing me here and staying with me. That was sweet. You didn't have to, you know.."

„Yeah, but I sleep down the floor anyway, so that was no big deal", Ashley said and Addison could feel her smile against the crown of her head.

And suddenly, Addison was just overhelmed by the incredibly strong feelings for her best friend and it was then when she finally realized. She realized it all. Why she sometimes felt such a tension between them, why she sometimes couldn't help but stare at that beautiful woman and why she sometimes couldn't stop thinking about her. And if she thought about that now, sometimes was more often than it should be. It was more like always.

The redhead wanted them to be more than friends, she wanted to hold Ashley in her arms and be held by the other woman.

She wanted to be the one that the heart surgeon touched and kissed and slept with, not some random guy from a bar. She had been jealous and she didn't even mind because right now, all she wanted to do was turn in Ashley's arms and kiss those full, pink lips.

But the second she had the realization, her heart burst into pieces.

There was no way that Asley would ever return those feelings and that was just too much.

It hurt Addison more than she ever thought it was possible.

After working all that out, she couldn't stand being close to the blonde, smell her, lay on her but not touch her the way she wanted to.

That's why the redhead practically jumped from her friend and her bed, running to the wardrobe.

„Addie? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

„Ye-yeah I'm fine, I was just, uh... I am, uh... clothes! I was going to get some clothes!"

Ashley suddenly started giggling loudly and when Addison turned, she said: „ You make cute red beetes sweetie, but you're a terrible liar. What's it?"

„No-nothing. I was just, uh, freezing, that's all. I'll take a shower and get dressed and you should get a move, too...", Addison said, her face still as red as her hair.

„Okaaay, I guess I'll just...", the blonde said, confused because of her best friend's sudden coldness.

She had never mind undressing in front of her -quiet the reverse, they did that often, not in a sexual way, just because they enjoyed being close to each other- and the blonde was confused why Addison seemed to mind undressing in front of her now.

She wondered, but still grabbed her dress from the floor and went to her room to let herself drop on the bed, falling asleep in an instant.

* * *

**I don't know how to feel about it myself... what du you think? reviews are always welcome ;)**


	7. I don't date women anymore!

**You lucky people! New update ;) I was kinda laughing while writing, it's a bit of information about Ashleys past... But you'll see. Enjoy :)**

* * *

„Hey Ames! Brought you some coffee", Ashley greeted her cousin as she stepped into her office the next day.

„Hey!", Amelia greeted back, pulling the blonde in a tight hug.

„Where's your better half?", the brown haired then joked, seeing Addison not as usual on her cousin's heels.

„I dunno, she's kinda hiding in her office, talking about some important patient when I offered her a latte... She's behaving weird, you know? Did something happen?"

„Nothing I knew about... Strange, we had a nice talk earlier, she didn't seem upset or said anything about a patient... well, never mind, what are you doing here anyways?"

„I'm having the next operation at 5, so I have another two hours to spent with my lil' sis"; Ashley smiled warmly at her.

„Hey! I'm not 'lil'! Just because you're three years older, I'm not 'lil'!"; Amelia pouted.

„Alright, alright! Just calm down. What do we do with the third coffee?"

„Did I hear something about a free coffee? Why are you here, Ash?", Charlotte asked as she walked by.

„Of course, take a seat", Ashley invited the head of St. Ambrose into what wasn't even her office and sat on Amelias desk. Amelia didn't mind anyway.

„About Addies hiding or not hiding in her office. And be a bit more thankful, if it wasn't for me, you'd never get good coffee.", she went on.

„Addison's hiding? I didn't knew that. We had some food in the kitchen together, she seemed quiet okay. Trouble in paradise, huh?"

„Oh suck it, Charlotte!"

„But really", the ice princess stated after a smirk, „I thought you guys were besties? I mean, Addison was as fond of you as Amelia is of you both!"

„Charlotte, What the- Oh my- No- I-", Amelia stuttered, blushing furiously.

„Wow, that caught you off guard, didn't it?", Ashley laughed but gave her cousin a kiss on the forehead some seconds later to relax the other woman.

„I don't know why she's avoiding me, or am I only imagining that? Yesterday she wasn't even watching Titanic with me and I mean that's like her favourite movie, we watched it about a thousand times in the last months. You know, that's the reason I don't date girls anymore, at one point they always become complicated..."

„What? You're a lesbian? You? I mean, wow, I didn't think, I-", Charlotte practically yelled before starting to stutter just like Amelia had done few moments ago.

„I just said I don't do it anymore. Charlotte, c'mon, we all slept with a girl once, didn't we?" Charlotte was blushing now.

„No? You didn't? I mean, not ever?!" Amelia and Ashley started giggling.

„Not funny. But you did, Amelia? Really?"

„Well, three or four times. We were each others wingwoman, you know. Uni time was a lot fun, believe us. A lot of alcohol, party nights... things happen"

„You could state me bi if you'd like to. But I usually don't sleep with women anymore, they just don't understand the meaning of a one night stand. They don't get it."; Ashley simply said.

„Wow, you sound like you've been really easy", Charlotte mumbled.

„Says the right one, bitch. I forgot, you're holy. You didn't have sex with Cooper and Sheldon and those male nurses at the hospital. Sorry", the heart surgeon hit back with a grin, „I thought you understood me, I mean, one night stands are great, just sex, no feelings intended."

„Did you ever have a real relationship?", Charlotte wanted to know.

„Nah, not really, some short ones when I was younger, if you can coun't them, but not anymore. Being bound to someone sucks"

„I guess it never worked out so good in the end, did it?"

„No, no it didn't. I'm really not the realtionship type"

„Why not? What went wrong?", Charlotte asked. Of course she just asked because it was her thematic area; sexology.

„I cheated on them or they cheated on me or we just didn't fit together, but that goes for both, boyfriends and girlfriends, that's why I closed the relationship drawer. Though I've never been the romantic type. Happy until the very end? No thank you! But I thought you'd get that, Charlotte?"

„Yeah you're right at some points. That stupid cute couples get on my nerves too and my relationships were very much like yours"

„So you know what I mean, it's not that I'm an emotionless slut, but I just don't think I'm good for relationships and I'll never be."

At that moment, the three woman heard a sharp intake of breath from the door.

„Addison", Ashley greeted her friend with a broad smile as if she had not just heard the most private things about her, „Come on in"

Addison just stood there and stared. So Ashley was into girls too, but that orcane of hope had been destroyed with the statement of her being done with relationships. Damnit!

„Um, no, I've got some important paperwork to do... Y'know, in my office... I'll go...", the redhead murmured turning on the spot, leaving.

„You see that? That's exactly what I mean!", Ashley exclaimed as soon as the other womans door shut.

„That really is weird", Amelia and Charlotte agreed.

„Ugh, I guess I've just done something wrong. I'll talk to her later, I need to get ready for surgery now. Bye Charlotte, bye lil sis, see ya later!"

„I'm not 'lil'!"

„Whatever!"

* * *

**So, how was it? Reviews are - like always- appreciated ;) Thanks!**


End file.
